Undertale Frisk's Horrid Abuse
by AutisticEvan
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction about Frisk's backstory.
1. Prologue

_(Has not happened yet.) Future Reference:_

 _I've been waiting for this moment so long. My family had been so cruel-hearted to me and would hurt me any chance they got._  
 _I decided to go down here. I would die in the process, able to escape the heck of a life I've had. No more torture..._  
 _I was scared to go down, but then I tripped on a long branch in the hole in the mountain. I fell on a bed of flowers._

 _I thought I would die, I thought I would be over. But with determination, I survived, and got all the monsters that lived there free._


	2. Pro-Prologue

I was in the basement, crying when my mother came down, whipped me with my fathers belt and said, "Stop crying! It has been so long, and I'm getting annoyed!" It only made it worse, and she whipped me until she gave up trying. Unfortunately, that meant my father would come and do something about it. I hid under the spare table in my basement, which conveniently was placed against the corer of the wall.

I heard my father come and call my name... But nobody came, to his annoyance. He looked around and found me. He gave an even worse punishment than usual, and made me work around the house, and if I complained, he'd whip me even harder than my mother did. They would complain about me being lazy and stubborn. I was tired and I ate barely anything except for some pudding I salvaged from school.

School was something you had to do, which helped me relax from the constant abuse. Unfortunately, verbal abuse was used commonly against me, people calling me gender-less, and harassing me about what's under my pants. I find it annoying, but it's better than my parents physical and verbal abuse. The teachers were concerned, but I was afraid to tell them my parents were abusive, so I lied and said that I was fine.

I never was, this was a normal day in my life. I'd rather be without these people, but that's impossible.

 **5 years later:**

I am 16 now, and my parents don't give a crap about it, again. The bullies at school kept saying things like happy birthday gender-less or the few that knew of my abuse said happy b-day, mistake! It made me cry a lot that day, and I decided to fall down the mountain by our town. Nobody would care, maybe except my teachers. I left the school and got money from my friends. Then I went to the tour bus that went to Mount Ebott, and passed by the no-entry sign by the top of the mountain, and I went up and looked at the view. (Everything that happens after this is in the prologue.)


	3. Chapter 1: Toriel and the Beginning

I was half-expecting the monsters in the underground to kill me. I hoped that I would die falling, but I did not. Instead, I fell into a place filled with ruins of what looked like a kingdom or temple. I passed by, but in the next room I discovered a talking flower. I was thinking that I went insane, and pinched myself. He was still there. He greeted me as a friend, but I dodged what he called 'friendliness pellets.' They were not friendly, or so I thought. Then he had mistaken friendliness pellets for bullets. This monster was not friendly, as I learned. I tried to run, but in this odd fighting void, he did not let me go. Fortunately, a fire-ball had struck him and he was blown away. I had 1/20 of my life left, but then when the fire-ball came, it healed me. Then, a goat-like figure appeared.

I was scared, afraid that she or he may kill me. She befriended me, and I started to cry for some odd reason. I had never really had friends. The goat named Toriel came and asked me what was wrong. I replied with the statement, "I never really had many friends where I had lived." The goat had seemed shocked because... I guess other humans had friends and came down here and saw her. She hugged me and said, "My child, I am sorry about this. If you are very sad, you should come with me. I can make you some pie, and show you some people that may like to be your friend." I gladly accepted her offer, and she seemed happier now.

She led me to a place called the Ruins (I knew it!) and I looked around, and saw some monsters that fought me. Toriel had taught me to talk to them rather than actually fighting them. I did, and she kinda gave them a stern face. I didn't seem as independent, but I was getting the hang of this. At one point she had to go get something, and had to go. I was left alone, again. But I was DETERMINED to survive and spare these monsters! Even though she told me to stay there. I found a ribbon, and wore it. Then, I had solved the puzzles. (She helped me with the first few before she left.) I finally reached her home, with some gold from sparing the monsters.

She was actually quite surprised that I had come back earlier than expected and sorry for not getting her sooner. She was very happy when I told her I had made friends with some monsters. (Others were too shy or scared to befriend me.) I was also satisfied with her joy. I was smiling a lot now, but when she showed me my room, I was happy that she actually cared, although it seemed a bit dusty. (Also, she gave me a phone, if I did not mention earlier.) I had lived with her happily, until I wondered what was outside the Ruins. I asked her about it and she wouldn't respond much, and when she did, it was not much information. I decided to ask her how you could get of the Ruins, and she asked me to stay in the living room. Feeling DETERMINED to she what she was doing. I went where she went, (downstairs in the basement.) and saw her. I asked her what she was doing and Toriel said, "This is the exit to the Ruins, I am going to destroy it," I asked her why, and she replied, " They... ASGORE. Will kill you. I don't want that to happen. Please, go upstairs." I followed her more, and she battled me. I had succeeded in proving that I was tough enough to go into the rest of the Underground.

I was scared, but DETERMINED to see what was beyond. (I had also discovered Save Points, which helped me when I did die. I would come back and redo time.)

*SAVE


	4. Chapter 2: Snowdin Forest and Town

I got outside after I had hugged Toriel. She was sad, but she moved on. Sadly, of course. I missed Toriel, and wanted to make her feel better again, but I didn't want to take any risks. I walked the forest and then a branch broke, and then I walked by some trees and between the trees were the figure. I ran all the way until I got up to the bridge, although I still don't know why I stopped.

The figure finally appeared... But I shook his hand and it sounded like a fart. I learned that this guy's name is Sans. Although I am kind of scared about his brother, Papyrus. I followed Sans in between the bridge and I hid behind a conveniently shaped lamp. Much better that mirror up against the wall, even though I thought Papyrus could see, he could not. What I learned behind the lamp; Papyrus doesn't mean to hurt me, just capture so someone else could hurt me, but he didn't know. Sans is very funny with puns. And he is lazy, not that I didn't like that. I would have liked to be lazy back on the surface, but I couldn't, so I could do it here. Also Papyrus is super tall and friendly. Sans is shorter than Papyrus.

When their conversation was over, I came out laughing at Sans' puns. He thanked me. and said that I could hear more if I saw him again. He didn't do that... I guess he doesn't do promises. I walked by, and then solved some puzzles that Papyrus made funny in a way. I smiled, for the second time.(Don't forget Toriel.) Anyways, I made it to Snowdin Town after I had passed all the puzzles easily. I finally got to Papyrus' fight, which I was kind of upset. I did one of three things I could do. I flirted. Papyrus was happy to hear that, but had to keep fighting. I used MERCY and then he showed his blue attack. I was scared, but remembered Sans' warning. Blue attacks you have to stay still. So I did, and didn't get hurt. However, my SOUL turned blue. I dropped down and as an instinct, tried to jump up. It worked but I had gravity on me now. I dropped back down and got hit. Papyrus didn't seem too happy about hitting me, even though everything seemed fine... He sensed something in my SOUL that should not be there. Bruises, Scars, Marks, from when my SOUL was developing. Papyrus got really worried and called someone named Alphys. Papyrus carried me to Alphys' lab, and it did not end well. Apparently now Papyrus and Alphys seemed to know about my abuse. They told Sans aswell. It seemed like he actually cared.

He came as quick as he could. I still don't know how.

 **Authors Note:**

 _Thank you_ _saphire000000 for liking and supporting this book. More info on the abuse in Chapter 3. I will see you soon, guys!_


	5. Chapter 3: Kept, then Snatched RE-READ

While I was laying down, Alphys had looked closer at my soul when both skeletons watching. Apparently, I had something happen that left scars (abuse) and bruises. They were very concerned and Papyrus seemed worried, even though he was going to send me to the Royal Guard. Sans had no pupils in his eyes, which kind of scared me. They asked me what had happened. I was scared to tell, so much that I refused. They began to act a bit nicer so I said everything I knew. I sobbed most of the story, and they seemed very, very depressed. Even Sans, who didn't seem that sad very often... Kind of cried silently. So I stopped before it got worse for them.

Sans was upset with with my parents and later swore that if he saw them... they would have a bad time. And he seemed really serious, considering one of his eyes turned blue, the other pupil gone. Papyrus also had some sort of eye of his own glowing on the left side of his face. He too, was sad and upset. They kept me at their house, with their daily routine of puns and spaghetti and ketchup and more. But one day, someone knocked at the door of Sans and Papyrus' house. It was someone from the Royal Guard, and they snatched me.

 **Sans Vision.**

I came back from Grillby's and went home, only to see nobody. Papyrus was with the Royal Guard, training and the kid just isn't here. I got really worried and called Papyrus. No answer. I got really worried. Whatever happened, someone was going to pay for it.

 **Frisk's Vision.**

I got really worried. I was in a dark, and claustrophobic room. Then, the door opened and someone appeared. Her name was Undyne, as she told me, and she was supposed to kill me. Guess she didn't know about me from Alphys, because she showed no regret to fight me. She let me fight her, then after 3 attacks, she was interrupted by Sans, whom I was happy to see. Unfortunately, he could kill Undyne any moment. He didn't, but he gave her a warning. Something about 'do it again, you're dead.' He teleported with me and asked him what had happened, and said "Sans... She took me... She came at the door."

 **Sans Vision.**

Sans was infuriated. He was very upset with Undyne. Although he didn't know who told her. He asked Papyrus first, because he HAD wanted to capture the human... But when Papyrus got asked about this he got very nervous. He said that he had told his 'flowery friend.' I guess the flower was an echo flower, and Undyne heard the echos. I told my bro that maybe the flower did it. I left, and looked around for the flower so King ASGORE didn't see it.


	6. Chapter 4: ASGORE

**Flowey Vision.**

Those idiots! They (the skeletons) were looking for me! HA! They would never find me. I went to ASGORE's castle and told him of the traitors and the human. He became very upset with this. He told the Royal Guard to kill the child. My plan was perfect. I would take all 7 SOULS and destroy the barrier, then I would kill everyone! Monsters... Humans... Dust and blood would surround everything!

 **Frisk Vision.**

I wasn't allowed to answer doors anymore because of what happened. I hid often when anyone came up. They faked that I wasn't here. But then, the Royal Guard came in, looking for me. I got scared. They probably heard my heavy breathing in Papyrus' closet, because they found almost as fast as they got in. Wow, note to self, BREATHE SLOWLY. Now, I was being carried all the way to Undyne for all I knew. But we passed by Waterfall and Hotland. We were at some sort of castle. I passed through a hall, but then Sans appeared. I was joyful, until he almost got hit by a goat monster in a cloak. The goat would keep saying how Sans was a traitor, and if he wasn't they would be free. I didn't want to die. I had to live, for Alphys, for Papyrus, for Sans, for Toriel, and everyone that cared. I was DETERMINED to finish this! I went up to ASGORE and fought him with Sans. He showed no mercy, so I and Sans had to attack him until he would. I didn't want anything to happen. I wanted everything 'tibia' ok. I got that one from Sans. We finally defeated him shortly after the fight started. Lucky, I probably would have died if Sans wasn't there. We spared ASGORE, but Sans gave him the 'one strike and your out' warning. Then, the flower from when I fell down appeared with 6 HUMAN SOULS.I got really scared, because I heard that 7 HUMAN SOULS can make you could be a god. Although, Toriel had come, and so had Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne. Seemed like she heard more about, because she seemed more or less friendly. They also brought all other monsters, but Napstablook was too shy. I frowned, but I understood. The flower was overpowered, until he absorbed all the MONSTER SOULS.

He came back as a goat. Wow, wasn't expecting that. He said hi and his name before he turned into the God Of Hyperdeath.


	7. Chapter 7: Finale of the Underground

Authors Note: I'm sorry I have been gone so long. It's been almost a year! I 3 my fans, and one (Rosesforever101) showed up while looking at my Gmail account. Have a great time reading this, as I may not continue after this, but I'll try. I also gained other interests, like Pokemon. (Not gonna write anything about it tho. What would I write about it?) Sorry the chapter is so short this time.

I fought him, but he was too strong, and I had died. I died again. And again, and he knew of me coming back alive? I don't know, but he seemed to know, but he did not relent. He did not stop. I had saw odd forms of my friends, that wanted to kill me, and hurt me. I tried to spare them, and eventually I did. I had saved all my friends, but one was left. Asriel. I had gotten him to care again. He had finally relented and turned back into his 'regular' form. He had also broke the barrier! Then, I woke up. I don't know how that happened but it was a dream? I'm still not sure, yet everyone was happy I was awake. Everyone was happy. Everyone was alive, and nobody died. We walked out of the Underground, and I made a choice. Whether to stay with the monsters, or with my old family. Of course, I had to stay with them. Half of them already knew of my abuse, and everybody who hadn't were quickly told. Then everybody went their own ways. It was good. I stayed with Toriel, as I didn't want something bad to happen while nobody was around.


End file.
